<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame the Puppy Dog Eyes by taiyou_nii_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448634">Blame the Puppy Dog Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyou_nii_chan/pseuds/taiyou_nii_chan'>taiyou_nii_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean adores Sam, Dean is weak to Sammy, Humor, Incest Kink, John Is So Done, John Knows, John just doesn't care anymore, Just smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Praise Kink, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Sam is 17, Sam's Puppy Dog Eyes are Powerful, Sammy is adorable, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, i guess?, it doesn't make a lot of sense either, there's no plot in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyou_nii_chan/pseuds/taiyou_nii_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s scariest trait is his puppy dog eyes and Dean knows his baby brother has him wrapped around his finger. </p><p> </p><p>Typical weecest smut I know thousands of people write better, but I couldn’t stop my hands, I’m sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame the Puppy Dog Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuse for this, it wasn't even close to what I wanted to write, it just popped into my mind and my hands moved themselves, I think it's my fautl for loving Sammy so much and thinking he's the most adorable thing ever. Some parts are supposed to be funny but I'm not good at that either HAHAHA. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the first time Dean had seen his baby brother’s puppy dog eyes, he was condemned to be their slave for the rest of his life, and oh, what a happy fate to be doomed into, it was such beautiful hazel he would gladly drown himself in them.</p><p>It didn’t matter if what Sam wanted were insignificant things like giving him the last bowl of lucky charms, playing the movie Sam wanted instead of the one Dean wanted to see, or helping him with something he really didn’t want to do, Dean was physically unable to refuse whatever those sweet hazel eyes asked him.</p><p>As Sam grew older, it only got worse. The kid was smart and determined. On top of that, he had learned how to use all of his resources when he wanted something. That probably also had something to do with Dad’s military training, so blame him too. But the point was that Sam knew how to get what he wanted from Dean and it didn’t take more than some begging, his soft puppy eyes directed at him and Dean would do anything for him. <em>Anything.</em> He would ditch the girl that was waiting for him if Sammy asked him to stay. If he had already put his mind into doing something reckless or stupid, Sammy could make him stop or change his mind with just a few words and pretty faces. Even the people around him could see how easily he fell to his knees before his baby brother, but Dean was unable to stop.</p><p>And God, he was making his little brother such a spoiled brat, he knew it. But could anyone actually blame him? Had they seen Sam? His soft sweet eyes, the little pout on his mouth, his pink baby cheeks. It was impossible to resist him. Even their dad had fallen for it a few times although he would never admit it.</p><p>It wasn’t that Dean regretted any of those things, though. He just wished he wasn’t that weak to Sam because he knew it could become an actual dangerous weakness.</p><p>Still, he did nothing to stop it as years went by, and then, what Dean was kind of fearing finally came when puberty hit Sam and chose him to be one of the few kids that came out blessed from it. If Sam was cute and pretty as a kid, he got way prettier as a teenager, and Dean could perfectly see how his once snotty little brother was slowly turning into a handsome sweetheart. He could perfectly see the change in his expressions and movements, gradually getting sexier and more attractive as he was going down the road to becoming a young adult. Dean was terrified.</p><p>But what he feared wasn’t Sam growing out of his baby features and starting to develop his babe features. No, that he could still kind of handle. He could avoid the thoughts that filled his mind when Sam walked out of the shower, smelling fresh and looking wet. He could distract himself from letting his eyes wander on Sam’s long legs when he wore shorts, or on his waist when he raised his arms and the t-shirt rolled up. He could force himself to not think about his little brother’s pink lips and wet tongue when he touched himself. All of that he still could handle.</p><p>What he couldn’t handle was when Sam started <em>asking</em> for things because the world knew Dean Winchester was a slave to whatever Sam Winchester asked.</p><p>It was one of those nights they had to share a bed since they were running low on money and Dad wouldn’t get them separate beds on the motel. Dean had already told himself he could resist his baby brother’s body pressed against his the whole night, he was a Winchester after all, had been raised as a soldier, he should be able to resist the temptation, right?</p><p>Still, he knew it was going to be one of his hardest missions. For being 17, Sammy was nothing like the other kids his age. His soft baby face had turned into gorgeous and handsome features, pretty deep eyes, perfect pointy nose, completely delicious mouth, long neck and beautiful brunette hair he used to let cover his face with his fringe, as if he was trying to hide. It was ridiculous because Sam was so attractive Dean couldn’t believe he hadn’t had a girlfriend in years, but was secretly thankful for it since the jealousy would kill him.</p><p>So Dean knew it was going to be a torture again to have Sammy pressing against him on his sleep, but he was ready to resist like a man. What Dean didn’t know was that his baby brother had different plans. Sam had showered after Dean, and when he came out, Dean had already dropped himself in bed, quite tired from their last hunt with dad. So Sammy had just put on his t-shirt and pajama pants and immediately went to bed too, lights out and complete silence in the room for a few minutes.</p><p>But then Sammy had pressed himself against Dean’s body, fake shivering, and whispered in Dean’s ear. “I’m cold, big brother… hug me?”</p><p>Dean, who had been shaken awake the moment he had felt Sam’s body pressing against his was left speechless for a moment, he hadn’t heard his baby brother say those things in a few years. And just when he was about to tell him he was too old for stuff like that, Sammy had lifted his face to look at him from under his fringe and even when the light on the room was so dim, there they were, those eyes that were his absolute weakness. His arms moved on their own and wrapped themselves around Sam’s body. He hummed contentedly and glued himself to his big brother, and Dean could feel the soft warmth was going to drive him crazy. On top of that, Sam managed to fit one of his legs between Dean’s and after a few minutes of laying still, he started to rub it against Dean’s crotch, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to his big brother.</p><p>Dean then tried to get away, but Sammy had his arms around Dean’s waist and held him, brought him closer. “Don’t.” He whispered softly against Dean’s mouth. “Please” He begged, looking at Dean with furrowed brows and sweet eyes, and Dean was damned. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, and Sammy leaned even closer to his mouth. “I saw you kissing a girl the other day, Dean… she looked like it felt good… does it feel good? I wanna feel good like her too… with you…”</p><p>Dean made a strangled sound, he had never heard something sexier in years and he immediately felt blood running south on his body. He couldn’t help rubbing himself against Sam’s leg and his little brother panted as if he was the one feeling that amazing friction, starting to move his leg with more freedom now that he knew Dean was enjoying it.</p><p>“I… I felt so envious, Dean, so jealous…” Sam panted with difficulty. “I wanted to be her so bad…”</p><p>“Sam…” Dean moaned, opening his eyes to look at his baby brother while feeling his heart pounding so hard it might burst, and forgetting he shouldn’t be rubbing himself against Sam’s teasing leg, which the little shit seemed to be enjoying so much. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell Sam it was wrong or whatever, but he just couldn’t.</p><p>“Can’t it be me, Dean? Am I not good?” Sammy whined and Dean groaned both in pleasure and indignation, as if Sam had said the most offensive thing.</p><p>“Sammy, no… I’m…” Dean breathed with difficulty “I’m the one that’s not… I mustn’t…” Dean couldn’t finish because Sam had lowered one of his hands and now he was caressing between his big brother’s legs, making him close his eyes, shiver and stutter his words into a groan. He wanted to tell Sammy it was him who shouldn’t touch his baby brother, who shouldn’t taint such a beautiful creature, it was Sam who deserved something a thousand times better, but Sam wasn’t letting him speak.</p><p>“I want you, Dean…” Sam finally confessed in a soft pant. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam’s sincere and fervent gaze and his heart stopped. He wasn’t sure if this was real, it was too much. Then, Sammy’s eyes got a little watery and that damned puppy dog expression appeared on his face. “But if you don’t want me, if I’m not good enough for you…”</p><p>“No…” Dean immediately panted. “Never, baby… you’re all I want…” He confessed without even noticing, without even thinking, it was his heart talking and it was Sam’s puppy dog eyes fault he had lost control like that.</p><p>“Dean…” Sam sobbed, his watery eyes filled with hope and glee. A small smile brightened Sammy’s face, it was the most adorable thing Dean ever saw, and Sammy tried to cover it by biting his bottom lip. Dean groaned, he wanted nothing more than to be the one holding that lip between his teeth. He didn’t dare though, even when he had just confessed he was dying to and he hadn’t stopped rubbing himself into his baby brother’s hand and leg. Seeing in his eyes that Dean was hesitating, Sam knew he had to ask. “Would you kiss me, big brother? Would you please make me feel good, like those girls?” He mumbled against Dean’s mouth and his brother groaned again.</p><p>“No…” He sighed and before the glee in Sam’s eyes tried to disappear, he added. “Not… not like them. <em>Better</em>…”Dean growled. “I’ll make you feel way better. You’re not like them, Sammy, you’re<em> my baby brother</em>” Dean panted and Sam felt everything he meant with those words, making him moan in bliss, his eyes getting watery again. Dean pressed his forehead against Sam’s and the younger brother panted. “I’ll give you everything you want and need, baby, it’s all I’ve ever wanted…” Dean confessed, baring his heart completely, not minding how he was condemning himself with whatever would happen after. He didn’t care right now, Sam was everything for him.</p><p>Later both of them were going to ask themselves what took them so long to do this. Sam had had Dean wrapped around his finger since forever and anytime he would have asked, Dean would have surrendered to him. It was probably Sam’s lack of confidence and Dean’s strong desire to do whatever would be best for Sammy, but none of them knew that what they wanted was also what the other one needed to be happy too. They would understand that later, but in that moment all that mattered was what they were feeling while pressing against each other.</p><p>“Then kiss me…” Sam moaned against Dean’s mouth. “Kiss me please, big brother, I want it <em>so bad</em>…” He mumbled and was barely able to finish before Dean couldn’t take it anymore and finally leaned closer, pressing his mouth against Sam’s like he had been dreaming of so much.</p><p>Wet plush lips, open mouths, soft warm tongue and harsh breathing met, making them moan and shiver against each other. Dean licked inside his baby brother’s sugary mouth and Sam sucked on his big brother’s tongue with his lips, making him groan, the sound reaching to the deepest part of Sam’s heart. They kissed slow and sensual, enjoying every second because they had been wanting it so much, and then Dean finally dared to touch his little brother, his hands grabbing him, roaming his back for a while before caressing his waist and then going down to grab his butt. He heard Sam moaning approvingly against his mouth and Dean’s fingers tightened on his soft flesh before harshly pushing him tight against his body to make them rub their hard dicks together. Sam broke the kiss a little, opening his mouth to pant desperately and immediately lifted one of his legs to wrap it around Dean’s waist, which his big brother encouraged, pushing him tighter and closer against him.</p><p>They grinded against each other, panting into their open mouths, Sam moaning softly between harsh breathing when it felt too good, getting wetter inside his clothes, moving frantically against his big brother. Dean knew he was also acting as a desperate teenager, unable to control his reactions and his body, but he had wanted Sam so much he couldn’t think straight and the friction felt so good, too good, he hadn’t stopped grabbing Sam’s soft butt to make them rub against each other, changing the rhythm from slow and sensual to harsh and desperate, and then slow again, and Sammy’s face was just… god, the way his pupils were blown and his mouth had been hanging open the whole time. He couldn’t resist kissing him again and Sam melted against it, bringing his hands up to caress Dean’s scruff and short hair.</p><p>“Deandean, I think… I-I’m gonna…” Sam panted heatedly, his body shivering, and Dean nodded, humming against his little brother’s mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, baby, anything you want…” Dean growled, holding Sam’s lip on his teeth as he had wanted for the longest time, while rolling his hips against Sam’s stuttering ones. “Big brother will take care of you…”</p><p>Somehow, those last words were what pushed Sam to the edge and his body trembled fiercely while reaching his orgasm, ripping a sweet whine and clumsy moans out of him, spurts of white come dirtying the inside of his clothes, ruining them. Dean watched him adoringly through all of it, matching the movements of Sam’s hips with his, shushing him sweetly, mumbling love words against his little brother’s mouth. Sam hadn’t come so <em>hard</em> and<em> good</em> in his life and Dean was going to make sure this was just the first time before many more to come. He couldn’t wait to learn by heart all of his little brother’s sweet spots and what things made him hot and bothered, what fantasies he had, everything about him so he could spend the rest of his life pleasing him as he deserved.</p><p>Dean rolled Sam on his back while kissing him sweetly on the forehead, cheeks and lips, combing his wet fringe out of his eyes and behind his ears as Sam trembled, enjoying the last bits of bliss on his body. He removed Sam’s dirty clothes as well as his shirt and caressed him just like what he was to him: the most precious thing in his life. He couldn’t believe this beautiful creature that could bring him to his knees like that with just his doe eyes and dimpled smile was right there under him, so soft and pliant.</p><p>When Sam finally came back from his high, he started caressing Dean too, trying to get him to lose his shirt and sweat pants as well. When his shirt was gone and Sammy was trying to pull his pants down, Dean kissed him on the mouth for a moment before trying to move away.</p><p>“Wait, Sammy, ’m just gonna get…” He mumbled while sucking Sam’s bottom lip, but his little brother stopped him by hugging his neck, holding him close and shaking his head.</p><p>“No, no” Sam panted, grabbing Deans face to make them kiss again. “I got myself ready, I’m ready Dean, just take me right now please.”</p><p>At Dean’s surprised expression and raised eyebrows, Sam blushed but then he couldn’t help snickering between pants because Dean looked so silly.</p><p>“Shut up, jerk.” Sam tried to sound annoyed, but Dean was grinning now and it was contagious.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” He teased, still grinning while bringing his hand down between Sam’s legs. Then his smile turned so dirty Sam felt his insides twist and his body get all tingly. “Can you show me how you did it?” He asked in a filthy whisper, and his middle finger brushed teasingly against Sam’s entrance. His little brother trembled and moaned at the feeling and he bit his lip. The way Dean was looking at him… God, he felt so hot and wanted, he’d never felt like that before, his heart was about to burst. A shiver ran all over his body, it was the most flattering feeling in the world, he was so hard again just from the way his big brother was looking at him.</p><p>“L-Like this…” Sam mumbled, bringing one of his hands down to caress Dean’s and, using his own fingers, he made Dean’s middle finger push inside of him. His breath hitched at the same time Dean’s did. Sam made his big brother insert his finger deep inside him and Dean groaned when he felt how slippery, wet and soft Sam’s tight insides were, so ready for him.</p><p>“Sammy, that’s so hot.” Dean growled in the most erotic voice, pushing and pulling his finger, and Sam shivered again. “Getting ready for me, ready to take your big brother, you’re such a good boy.”</p><p>Sam whimpered and nodded, pushing himself against Dean’s finger wantonly. Dean teased his twitching entrance now with his index finger and Sam made him thrust it inside him too. Feeling the tight warmth around his fingers, Dean held back a wanton groan, he needed to be inside so bad, but he was also enjoying looking at Sammy fucking himself on his fingers desperately, still holding his hand, his pretty face flushed red and wet, his hair disheveled and his mouth panting. Again, he couldn’t believe he had this adorable and erotic creature all to himself, he really was hoping this wasn’t another wet dream. But Sam felt so real, so perfect. His baby brother then opened his eyes and looked at him with frustration.</p><p>“C’mon Dee, please…” He begged, panting and looking at him with his pretty doll eyes. “Stop teasing… please…”</p><p>Truth is Dean wanted to keep teasing him, make him beg some more with that pretty mouth of his, he wanted to see more of Sammy on the edge, desperate to have him inside, but that would have to wait for next time because right now he couldn’t wait much longer either.</p><p>“Yeah, Sammy, I’ll give you everything you want, sweetheart…” Dean moaned, taking his fingers out, and located himself between Sam’s legs, pulling his dick out of his clothes and stroking himself quickly before finally pushing inside his baby brother’s tight heat. Sam’s pink wet mouth opened, his breath hitching a little, and he closed his eyes while feeling Dean slowly opening him up, his brows furrowing and sweat rolling down his face. Dean groaned, pushing until the end and also closing his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of Sam’s hot and soft insides tightly wrapped around him.</p><p>When he was completely inside and felt Sammy was relaxed, he started slowly moving, pulling out and pushing in, rocking his hips in a tender rhythm and he had to hold back a groan, the friction driving him crazy, he was feeling his head on the clouds and he was unable to believe this was actually happening. If it weren’t for everything he was feeling, so raw and real, he’d still think it was a dream. But no, Sammy was there for real, he was truly making love to his baby brother and his heart was pumping so fast and hard he felt it could burst at any moment.</p><p>“Dee” Sammy moaned. “Dean…” he panted, without opening his eyes, shivering and starting meet Dean’s thrusts with his own. <em>“Dean”</em> his voice was so sweet, his wet skin was completely flushed. His hands reached for Dean, trying to hold himself at Dean’s back, tracing his wet skin and going up to his neck, to caress his sweaty short hair. “More, Dean, please…” Sam begged and his big brother was too weak to resist him. He immediately obeyed, picking up the pace and Sam groaned, joining him.</p><p>Dean wanted nothing more than to please his baby brother, to make him unable to think about anything that wasn’t him or the pleasure he was giving him, so he shifted the angle of his hips and thrusted back inside, this time aiming for Sam’s sweet spot. The surprised and delighted moan that came out of Sam’s mouth made Dean’s heart swell with pride. He stared at his baby brother’s face, delighted in the way his mouth opened, jaw dropped and slack, and his eyes were opened big but lost, unable to focus anywhere, his pupils blown, and every time Dean hit the spot with his thrusts, Sammy’s pants turned into soft “hnn”s, and small whines and moans were pulled out of his mouth.</p><p>“Is it good, Sammy? You feeling good, baby brother?” Dean bent down to kiss Sam’s open mouth and he tried to return the kiss. “Is big brother making you feel good?”</p><p>Sam whined, closing his eyes tightly, the furrow on his brows so deep, nodding desperately, panting and trying to hold onto Dean to not get swallowed by the sensations.</p><p>“yeeah…’sgoodDee…<em>so good</em>…” he mumbled, clenched teeth and unable to articulate properly. Dean growled, thrusting harder and faster. He had never seen something more erotic in his life and for a moment he worried he wasn’t going to last long, but Sam didn’t seem far from that either. Everything was overwhelming for both of them, the sounds of their ragged breathing was filling the silence of their room and they felt as if their souls were connected too. It was something neither of them had felt before, a whole new experience.</p><p>“Yeah, Sammy, that’s my good boy, big brother will take care of you, ‘kay?” Dean panted desperately against his brother’s mouth and Sam’s body started shaking, he was so close now. Sammy started mumbling incoherencies, whimpering and clenching around Dean as if he wanted them to fuse, his movements turning desperate. Dean was also pounding so hard into him the bed was creaking really loud, bumping against the wall, but he didn’t care, he knew Sam was as close as him so he just gave himself into everything, with all he had. “SammySammy” Dean growled “I love you baby, I love you so much” he moaned, lost in bliss, and when he heard him, Sam’s heart and body couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>With a high pitched whine, Sam’s body shook from head to toe and the universe exploded inside of him, coming out of his body in white warm shots, making a sweet mess. For Dean, just the idea of making his baby brother cum so hard was enough to make him climax too, he closed his eyes because suddenly he just saw white, everything was unbearably ecstatic and he reached the stars, rolling his hips against Sam and filling his insides with a few more erratic thrusts.</p><p>They held each other tightly through all of it and didn’t let go even when their bodies went limp on the bed, only their ragged breathings to be heard in the middle of the night.</p><p>When they came back from the high, they shared a few sweet kisses before Sam couldn’t take it anymore and fell asleep, exhausted. Dean let him, they had all the time in the world now to do this every time they wanted.</p><p>Later that night Dean remembered all the mental preparation he had done before sharing his bed with Sammy only to end like this. He couldn’t believe he was that weak. He could fight monsters and vicious creatures, but he couldn’t beat his baby brother’s puppy dog eyes. He covered his face with his hand for a moment, ashamed at himself. But when he felt Sam shifting closer, he immediately forgot about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they had met John the next morning, he seemed grumpier than usual, he apparently hadn’t slept well, but they didn’t ask and he had just eyed them for a moment before going on with their usual routine. Still, Sam and Dean tried hard to act as normal as possible. They even tried to walk far from each other and touch as little as possible, but John barely glanced at them and rolled his eyes, annoyed and mumbling something like “should have worried about that before being so freaking loud”, and even though Dean had gone a little pale when he caught a few words, his dad’s behavior was the same as usual, so he tried to dismiss what he had heard, he was probably mistaken.</p><p>When they reached the motel they were staying at that night, John was about to get his sons separate rooms, but then Sam’s puppy dog eyes attacked again, asking his dad to share with Dean with the excuse that they were still running low on money. John leered at them for a moment and finally rolled his eyes again.</p><p>“Fine. Only because it’s been a whole day without Sam bitching about everything and I gotta admit it feels good.” He said, his face as usual, and took the keys the person in charge was giving him. Both brothers choked a little but before they were able to recover, John threw the keys at them. Dean barely caught them. “I’m gonna hit the bar, I hope you’re… quiet when I’m back because I need to sleep this time.”</p><p>He turned around and left, leaving his sons behind him probably about to freak out. He had to hide an amused smile the same way he would never admit the biggest reason he had agreed had been Sam’s puppy dog eyes. Damn it, he had a feeling those things could cause the end of the world someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! The end was almost like crack, I know XD I just like supportive John and hate drama. I hope it wasn't too bad, I KNOW my smut writting sucks but if there was something in this you managed to enjoy, please let me know in a comment, they feed my heart and give me life :'3 Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>